wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Glacier
Queen Glacier was the queen of the IceWings and was allied with Princess Blaze in the War of The SandWing Succession, although this alliance was only accepted since Blaze promised to give her a large swath of the Kingdom of Sand if she helped her win the war, and possibly so that Queen Glacier wouldn't have to deal with Burn or Blister at the original SandWing border. The Ice Kingdom was too cold for SandWings to comfortably live in, so Blaze set up a fortress on its outer edges. Blaze thought that Glacier would protect her no matter what, even if she was facing a challenger. This was proven to be wrong in The Brightest Night, in which Glacier stepped back in order to ensure a fair duel between Blaze and her sister. Glacier died due to a plague that affected all IceWings apart from Winter in Darkness of Dragons, sent forth by Darkstalker avenging his mother, Foeslayer. The new Queen is now Snowfall, who is Glacier's daughter. Appearance In the epilogue of The Dark Secret, she is described to be tall and imposing , with beautiful snow-white scales and stunning arctic-blue eyes . Prince Winter said that Glacier got bigger and stronger every year, which is why Princess Icicle would have had to challenge her soon if she wanted to become queen and live up to her parent's expectation. Personality Queen Glacier was a fair and just queen who put her tribe before anything else, even herself. She allied her tribe with Blaze - not for her liking of the SandWing princess, but because of the promise of territory for her IceWings. When the time came, she made Blaze fight her own battle, which shows she was an honest ruler as well. At one point, she did mention that she would kill the Dragonets Of Destiny, but only if she had to. According to Blaze, she once literally ripped the wings off a SkyWing assassin before killing him to save her. She appeared to be one of the kinder queens in Pyrrhia. She was good at putting together clues and figuring things out, but could get enraged sometimes. Though Queen Glacier said she would kill the dragonets in The Dark Secret, she seemed to have no hatred towards them, only saying that because she wanted to protect her tribe from any potential dangers. In fact, she seemed fond of their plan to unite the tribes. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Although she did not formally appear, Glacier and her troops approached the cave that the dragonets were temporarily occupying within the Ice Kingdom's border. Blaze encouraged the dragonets to stay and meet Queen Glacier, but they decided to leave in fear of becoming imprisoned again. This would mean possibly dying of the sub-zero temperatures in the dungeons, after already being kept captive by the SkyWings and the SeaWings, in their respective orders, they didn't wish to be imprisoned due to their experience. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Queen Glacier met with Blaze outside of her palace to discuss the Dragonets of Destiny. She threatened to kill the dragonets if they didn't choose her ally, Blaze, as the next SandWing queen since that would demoralize her dragons. She also said she had no problem with wiping out all of the NightWings when Blaze mentioned that Deathbringer tried to kill her during the meeting with the dragonets of destiny. The Brightest Night Queen Glacier is present when the dragonets attempt to choose a SandWing queen. When Blister challenges Blaze to a duel, Blaze begs Glacier to fight for her. Queen Glacier doesn't appeal to the idea of neighboring a kingdom ruled by Blister, but she does want to be just and fair. She apologizes to Blaze, and says it is her own fight, giving the heavy implication that she is an honest ruler. Blaze manages to survive the fight without doing much, mostly because Blister just messed around with her. Winter Turning She is seen flying back to the Ice Palace after meeting with Queen Glory to discuss Icicle's fate. Once Winter and Hailstorm return to the kingdom, Winter is placed at the top of the first circle and Hailstorm in the last spot of the seventh circle. Due to Hailstorm's hatching day coming in two weeks after his arrival, he must reach the first or second beforehand if he was to live in the palace. In an effort to reclaim his rank, he challenges Winter to the Diamond Trial. On the way to the Diamond Caves, Glacier asks for Winter's side of the story after hearing Icicle's. Glacier only interrupts Winter's story once to ask about Cirrus, then wishes both Winter and Prince Hailstorm luck during the Diamond Trial. ''Talons of Power She is mentioned in the epilogue of ''Talons of Power'' when a messenger arrives with some news for Hailstorm, noting that Queen Glacier was the first to catch a plague that was spreading across the Ice Kingdom. The messenger delivers a message saying that the queen of the IceWings is dead. Darkness of Dragons Glacier is mentioned very briefly when King Darkstalker pulls out a scroll and enchants it to tell the news of the IceWings. The scroll announces that Glacier is dead and her daughter, Snowfall, has taken the throne. Snowfall is leading an army to avenge Glacier and the other 19 dragons known to have been killed by the plague. Family Tree Quotes "No one can be trusted with this information until we make a decision." -'' To Blaze ''"Your input is always welcome." ''- To Blaze ''"We're going to kill all of them, if we must." ''- About the NightWings. ''"I'm sorry, Blaze. This is your fight." ''- To Blaze when she wants Glacier to fight Blister for her. ''"Indeed. We don't want them telling anyone they've chosen Blister. It would be very demoralizing for our dragons." - ''To Blaze ''"You've served the tribe well returning Prince Hailstorm to us. I wish you luck in the trial." ''- To Winter "''And I can see how such a thing would benefit her tribes greatly, although, as I said, it's an unusual queen who would choose a path toward peace and cooperation over clear and simple vengeance." - To Winter, musing over why Queen Glory would want a cutting from the moon globe tree instead of choosing to execute Icicle. "You said there was an IceWing with the Talons of Peace. Who was it?" - To Winter Trivia *A glacier is a large mass of slow-moving ice formed by snow compactions. * Winter furiously defends Queen Glacier at the end of Escaping Peril, while he and Qibli fight over Darkstalker's Talisman, saying Glacier is an amazing and fair queen. Winter thinks very highly of Queen Glacier, and often uses his relation to her to earn himself extra privilege(s). * Glacier was the first of five confirmed IceWings to catch the mysterious plague. * Queen Glacier seemed to care for Blaze, as she fought off some SkyWing soldiers during the War of the SandWing Succession. * She is one out of the five queens that have died in the series, the others being Ex-Queen Scarlet, Queen Oasis, Queen Battlewinner, and Queen Lagoon (Darkstalker Legends). *Queen Glacier may be unrelated to Queen Diamond as Snowflake and Snowfox may have adopted. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold GlacierTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Queen-Glacier-xthedragonrebornx.png|Queen Glacier by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx Cccccold copy.png|Blaze and Glacier by Hawky Queen glacier by shadii.png|Queen Glacier by Rolyo glacier_by_realtense-dalw81z.png|glacier by RealTense|link=https://www.deviantart.com/realtense 65463.png|Glacier by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Glacier-707185996 proudglacier.png|viva la vida by skaiagalaxy|link=https://skaiagalaxy.deviantart.com Screen Shot 2018-07-08 at 11.24.40 AM.png|Queen Glacier - Wings of Fire by PegasusRiderOfficial|link=https://www.deviantart.com/pegasusriderofficial queen_glacier_by_brokebackbromance-db7h1ei.png|Queen Glacier by BrokebackBromance|link=https://www.deviantart.com/brokebackbromance queen_glacier_by_pegasusriderofficial-d9xworb.jpg|Queen Glacier by PegasusRiderOfficial|link=https://www.deviantart.com/pegasusriderofficial the_blazing_glacier_by_moonfiredraws-dau5cu3.jpg|The Blazing Glacier by Moonfiire|link=https://www.deviantart.com/moonfiire glacier_bust_by_desertnettle-dbqduia.jpg|glacier bust by desertnettle|link=https://www.deviantart.com/desertnettle glacier_by_paintedliger-dbofmlu.png|WoF #47: Glacier by PaintedLiger|link=https://www.deviantart.com/paintedliger long_live_the_queens__6_by_deva_rays-dbskor4.jpg|Long Live the Queens #6 by Deva-rays|link=https://www.deviantart.com/deva-rays queenglacier_by_skaiagalaxy-da6avhr.png|glacial by SkaiaGalaxy|link=https://www.deviantart.com/skaiagalaxy queen_of_ice_by_redtail1472-da7chwu.png|Queen of Ice by Redtail-Draws|link=https://www.deviantart.com/redtail-draws Screen Shot 2018-07-27 at 11.09.28 PM.png|Ruling Royals - Queens of Pyrhhia by Vision-Seeker|link=https://www.deviantart.com/vision-seeker queen_glacier_by_roguedraws-dc88fvi.png.jpg|Queen Glacier by RougeDraws|link=https://www.deviantart.com/roguedraws wings_of_fire_comic_page_1_by_pegasusriderofficial-dc7eq1i.png|Wings of Fire Comic Page 1 PegasusRiderOfficial|link=https://www.deviantart.com/pegasusriderofficial final_song_by_kittify-dav69i3.png|final song by Kittify|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kittify blacier_week_day_5__tea_party_by_88aurora88-dahccos.png|Glacier Week Day 5: Tea Party by 88Aurora88|link=https://www.deviantart.com/88aurora88 blacier_week_day_1__music_by_88aurora88-dagw26v.png|Blacier Week Day 1: Music by 88Aurora88|link=https://www.deviantart.com/88aurora88 blacier_week_day_2__fashion_by_88aurora88-dah3l3d.png.jpg|Blacier Week Day 2: Fashion by 88Aurora88|link=https://www.deviantart.com/88aurora88 darktalker_ep__6__blacier_by_redtail1472-dafgmto.png|Dartalker Ep. 6: Blacier by Redtail-Draws|link=https://www.deviantart.com/redtail-draws blacierweekcover_by_skaiagalaxy-daflxft.png|Blacier Week! (Starting soon!) by SkaiaGalaxy|link=https://www.deviantart.com/skaiagalaxy she_sets_my_heart_a_blaze_by_hirotbs-db08wcx.png|She Sets my Heart a Blaze by HiroTBS|link=https://www.deviantart.com/hirotbs shutterstock_27267574.jpg|A real glacier (photo by gCaptain) royal_and_wrathful_by_nerdybirdygal-dbc8qx9.png|Royal and Wrathful by NerdyBirdyGal|link=https://www.deviantart.com/nerdybirdygal blacier_halloween_fun_by_phiger-damzq3l.jpg|Glacier Halloween Fun by Phiger |link=https://www.deviantart.com/phiger/art/Blacier-Halloween-Fun-643280097 References de:Königin Glacier fr:Glaciale pl:Lodowiec ru:Королева Глетчер Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Animus Touched Category:Mentioned in DP